Tell Me A Story
by KeepMiAlive
Summary: Haruhi's wedding day with Tamaki has come, and Hikaru can't stand it. Hikaru asks his brother for a story. He finds out a secret... Oneshot.


**This is really out of character. Don't like, don't read, okay? Suicide **_**attempt**_**, sorrow, you know.**

Kaoru

I couldn't help but feel jealous of Haruhi. I couldn't help it.

Because Hikaru obviously loved her. It was written all over his face.

But since Haruhi was with Tamaki, Hikaru was heart-broken. Leaving me off even worse because I had to watch him suffer.

Because when the one you love is crying out with pain, how can you keep yourself from joining them?

Outside, to the world, he was a smart-ass, stubborn. At home, he was scared and lonely, unless I was with him.

Right now, alone in our room, he was crying on my shoulder.

"Hikaru...Hikaru..." I whispered into his hair as he sobbed. "It's okay, Hikaru...It'll all be okay..."

But we knew it could only get worse.

Poor Hikaru. My Hikaru.

Hikaru

Married. She was married. Haruhi...

Here I find myself yet again, crying onto my brother, my twin.

They were throwing a party at their house, but I couldn't hold up.

Kaoru drove me home in silence.

He had been silent for a while now. Even though he whispered kind things to me, as soon as I felt better he would disappear again.

I hardly knew him anymore. He kept his secrets and his distance.

He was changing.

Or maybe I was.

Kaoru

Once again, he was here. Once again, I felt like crying out with him.

But I didn't.

It took me a moment to realize that Hikaru had stopped crying, and was staring intently on my face.

He slowly raised a finger, and swiped away a tear I didn't know I'd shed.

"Talk to me. It's been too long."

"Hikaru..."

"Talk to me. Please. A story."

I paused, thinking.

Story? Hikaru wanted a story? He'll have his story.

"Once, there were two boys. Brothers, born around the same time. They were commoners."

I glanced at Hikaru, who was waiting patiently.

"One day, one of the brothers, Haoru, found out a dreadful secret. One that was so bad, if he told the other brother, their relationship would be ruined."

Hikaru was curled up in a ball in my lap. He knew this story was about us. He probably knew I was being spacey lately.

He just didn't know why.

Hikaru

Where did this come from? What secret had he been told without my presence being there?

"Haoru tried to fix the secret by distancing himself from his brother, but all he did was make it worse."

Make what worse?

"He tried and tried to make it go away. Kikaru fell in love with a girl, making things even more difficult. Harou felt like he was drowning."

Kaoru...

"So, Haoru tried to die."

What?

A sudden love for my brother rushed through me. What would I do without him? He was my other half, we couldn't be complete without each other, we-

Seeing the panic in my eyes, Kaoru set me down on the bed and pulled up his shirt sleeves.

There were long lines zig-zagged up and down his frail arms. I reached out and ran my fingers along the lines.

"But Haoru got caught. He made the women who found him promise not to worry Kikaru by telling him."

"But-"

He shushed me.

"Then, the girl Kikarou loved got married to Kamaki, and he was sobbing on his brother's shoulder. Haoru realized that if he didn't tell the horrible secret now then it would be too late. He'd rather accept the truth than push it away."

"The truth?"

"Yes, Hikaru. The truth."

And then my twin, my other half, reached for me. He kissed me on the lips, barely a peck, before backing up to see my reaction.

Kaoru

What would he do?

I honestly expected him to push me away, call me horrible things, and leave me to my own demise.

Instead, I felt his lips once more on my own,, needy. Fingers trailed up into my hair, pulling me closer. My eyes, snapped open and widened.

At my shock, Hikaru ended the kiss.

"I'm sorry. So sorry..." He started mumbling.

"Hikaru..."

He refused to look at me. I slid my fingers under his chin, forcing him to look up. He was crying once more.

"I'm sorry." He said again, quieter this time.

I smiled. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him close. We were an inch apart.

"I love you Hikaru."

He closed the gap between our lips. We stayed like this for a long while; kissing, moaning, legs tangled together across the bed.

Hikaru pulled back. "I love you too Kaoru."

This time, when I smiled, he smiled with me.


End file.
